


Last Kiss

by NeverlandBae



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverlandBae/pseuds/NeverlandBae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pan wants revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> So I cried more than I should have writing this. Done for OUATShippingGames on Tumblr.

Hook knew Peter well enough to know that while yes, Peter could hold a grudge, this was going a little overboard. The pirates were getting ambushed left and right. They had to fight off the Lost Ones almost weekly. Pan would send them in the middle of the night, early morning, at all hours. No one could sleep soundly. And what irritated Killian the most was how much they frightened Baelfire.   
  
Peter had seen Baelfire. He knew he wasn’t the boy he’d been searching so long for. But Pan obviously couldn’t stand that a boy had escaped him. That he hadn’t won, and added another soldier to his ranks of unhappy children. The time on the ship before Peter’s attacks had been blissful. Hook taught Bae of the sea and the ship.  For a few weeks they were able to just exist. No Lost Ones, no Pan. Just Hook, Bae, and the crew. And they all had taken a liking to Bae. He was a refreshing addition to the crew. And to Hook’s life, which had all but lost any kind of shine.   
  
Bae had brought a new light to Killian’s life. He got the captain to smile and laugh, and joke around. The crew was astonished, and welcomed Bae into their family for being able to pull off such a feat. And they showed their acceptance when they stood up against Pan’s forces to fight and keep him safe. It was then that Killian started training Bae to fight. He needed to be able to keep himself safe as well. After a few attacks on The Jolly Roger, Bae was fighting along with his pirate family, and defending his place in their ranks.   
  
This fight though, they had been caught particularly off guard. Peter Pan had played an ugly trick on them. They were so used to these attacks coming once or twice a week, they never expected them back to back. As Hook and his men gathered themselves from a particularly rough battle, counting to see how many they’d lost, a second wave of attackers hit them. Barely half of them were even in a shape to fight. But they all got up and faced their attackers bravely. It was to no avail.  
  
Peter had sent new boys to the ship. Boys that weren’t weary and tired from one battle already. They easily overpowered most of the pirates. Though the pirates fought valiantly, taking down as many of the Lost Ones as they could, it was no use. Peter wanted revenge, and he got it. Hook had lost sight of Bae, and after kicking one of the older Lost One’s overboard, he stopped to survey the scene. He was no fool, he could see they were losing. But he was formulating an escape plan. If worse came to worse, he wanted to take Bae and abandon the ship. He would risk the mermaids. He know there was no chance of them escaping the Lost Ones at that point. He crossed the deck after spotting Bae fending off one of the smaller boys.  
  
Killian’s sword clashed against the Lost Ones’ as he moved. He and Bae were the main targets. Peter had put the biggest prices on their heads. Once he’d made it through the fight, he came through the other side to see Bae using the pummel of his sword to knock the boy he was fighting backwards and unconscious. As the boy fell into a stack of crates, Hook grabbed Bae by the shoulders. “We have to leave Bae. I have to get you out of here.” Killian said. Baelfire looked at him as if he were insane. “We can’t leave them!” The teen insisted, looking at his fellow pirates who were still fighting. They were fighting for him. Bae couldn’t abandon them.  
  
But Killian just shook his head. “We’re losing. He wants you. If you’re not here he can’t get you. He’ll leave them alone. We have to try.” Killian took Baelfire’s arm and started pulling him along to the other side of the boat. But Bae pulled his arm away and stood his ground. He wouldn’t leave. Killian huffed and turned around “Baelfire. We’re leaving right no- Bae!” Killian yelled, spotting one of the Lost Ones rushing Bae from behind. He watched as Baelfire’s expression turned from confusion to shock, and then pain. The Lost One stepped backwards, pulling his blade from Baelfire’s back and throwing his hands up in the air as if he’d just won some children’s game.  
  
Baelfire stumbled forward and Killian caught him in his arms. “Not again…” Killian pleaded as Baelfire clung to his jacket to remain standing. The activity on the ship quieted when everyone started to realize what had happened. “Bae…” Killian whispered. “You’ll be alright. It’s not that bad.” He tried to sooth the teen, but his knees were weak with the sight of Bae’s blood spilled on the deck. The captain collapsed to the deck while still holding his love in his arms. He couldn’t believe it was happening again. And once again, he was powerless to do anything to stop it.   
  
“Killian…” Bae said. The sound of clashing swords and splashing water as people fell overboard had stopped. Killian’s eyes stung with tears. “Yes, my love?” He asked, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. “Kiss me?” Baelfire requested, his voice soft and fragile. Hook couldn’t have resisted if he wanted to. Baelfire always got what he wanted. He’d had Killian twisted around his little finger from day one.   
  
Killian nodded just slightly, taking a deep and shaky breath as he leaned down to kiss Bae. It was soft but strong, as if he were trying to convey all his feelings for the boy into that one kiss. He truly was. He felt it in his heart. This would be their last kiss. Killian held Bae tightly in his arms as he kissed him, and felt Baelfire’s hand rest gently against his cheek. “I love you.” Bae whispered against his lover’s lips. And Killian shuddered at hearing those words. It was too much alike. He couldn’t take it.  
  
Baelfire’s eyes opened again as their kiss ended and Killian could see that his tears had fallen, landing on Bae’s cheek. Bae’s hand slipped from Killian’s cheek and rested on his arm. “I love you, Baelfire. Always.” Hook said, cradling Bae closer to his body. He had been to shocked when he’d lost Milah to return her dying words to her. He would not make that mistake again. He was sure he saw a hint of a smile tug at the corer of Bae’s lips as they looked at each other. And then all too soon, Killian watched as Bae’s eyes fluttered closed once more, and the boy went still in his arms. “Baelfire…” He muttered as he brushed Bae’s hair away from his forehead, but he knew it was no use.  
  
The sound of clapping broke the silence and Killian tore his gaze from Baelfire’s beautiful face to see who dared interrupt him in his time of grieving. A boy appearing not much older than Baelfire had been stood on the railing of Killian’s ship, watching them with a smirk and clapping his hands. “Bravo, bravo!” He shouted.   
  
“Pan.” Killian growled. Any joy and lightness that Baelfire had been able to bring out in the pirate captain was gone, replaced by darkness and vengeance once again as he stared down his enemy, who just grinned and bowed. “That’s me!” Peter said cheerfully. “I see our game is over now.” Peter glanced at Baelfire, then back to Hook. “He wouldn’t be dead if you had just given him to me.” The boy said with a dramatic shrug.  
  
“You will pay for this, Pan. I swear it. You’ll pay with your life.” Killian said through gritted teeth. Peter just laughed. “Sure I will, Hook. Sure I will. C’mon boys. Our work is done here.” Peter said with a big grin, and the Lost Ones began to stir, leaving the ship to return to their boats. When Pan and his boys were gone, Killian stayed where he was, refusing to let go of Bae just yet. He sat and held him, apologizing for not protecting him like he said he would, and promising him that he would avenge him, even though he knew Bae would tell him not to. Killian would get his revenge or die trying.   
  



End file.
